


Decalcomanie

by yigeyuejueleishimin



Series: Decalcomanie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clones, M/M, Twins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigeyuejueleishimin/pseuds/yigeyuejueleishimin
Summary: #現背#微ooc#也算殺手向啦#怕劇透就佔個標籤，先sorry
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Decalcomanie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832866
Kudos: 8





	1. Decalcomanie 01

**Author's Note:**

> #現背  
> #微ooc  
> #也算殺手向啦  
> #怕劇透就佔個標籤，先sorry

燠熱的空氣，嗡嗡作響的蚊子，多惱人的組合。

雖然不知道這隻是不是埃及斑蚊，但鑑於最近登革熱疫情有點嚴重，李馬克還是覺得有義務要為民除害一下，於是他伸腳踢了踢旁邊的金廷祐，用尖尖的下巴示意蚊子已經飛往他那裡。

“算了吧，也是條生命。”

乍聽之下肯定會為金廷祐的佛心咋舌，但李馬克只是翻了個白眼，他可不是第一天認識這傢伙，更別提他剛剛才當著自己的面，一槍轟了自己「姐姐」的腦袋。

“啐！還嫌手髒呢！”

認命的一掌拍在牆壁上，留了一抹猩紅也不去擦。

“我這不是有潔癖嘛？”

“放屁！”

絲毫不介意李馬克的粗口，金廷祐一邊回嘴，本就溫潤的輪廓上綻放出更加溫柔的笑靨，看來今天心情很不錯啊！

不過他的確是有潔癖的人，小至一隻微不足道的蚊子，大至自己的存在，金廷祐都不允許一丁點「骯髒」。

兩人慢慢走到隨槍擊應聲倒下的女人身邊，例行性檢查屍體狀況，剛才透過準星聚焦的時候就覺得很像了，走近一看，李馬克還是忍不住嘆了聲：“Oh my god…”

觸目驚心的彈孔貫穿了女人的腦門，而那張和金廷祐極為相似的臉孔，還睜著漂亮而空洞的眼睛，也不是沒見過比這驚悚千倍萬倍的畫面，但他覺得自己大概是看一百遍都不會習慣的。

“該死！”

“怎麼了？”

“少了左手尾指。”

嘖嘖嘖…又撲空了，明明金道英昨天發來的照片上，還是完完整整一個人的，看來對方不止防備徹底，警覺性也相當高。他早勸過金廷祐不要太頻繁行動，隔三差五執行的突襲叫哪門子突襲啊？李馬克不禁扶額。

他隨手給金道英發了訊息，告知任務「失敗」以及下一個搜查指令。金廷祐的臉色還是很嚴肅，他從身前的斜背小包中掏出一管不透光的特殊液體，均勻滴在女人的屍體上。

嘶...

縱然身為百發百中的狙擊手，但是李馬克向來不樂見這種猙獰的毀屍現場，便隨即別過臉去；然而金廷祐卻異常執著，非要親眼盯著每一根髮絲、每一副臟腑徹底溶解才罷休，眼神專注讓人有種正在進行神聖儀式的錯覺。

當然，這次也沒有他期待中的那一部分。

“想好下一次的搜查方向了嗎？”

“不急。”

沒一會功夫，地面已經恢復原狀，剛才的血腥彷彿不曾發生，大功告成的金廷祐輕快地拍了拍手，

“先去吃慶功宴吧！日本拉麵，我請客。”

什麼狀況？李馬克有點摸不著頭緒，以往任務失敗都要陰鬱好幾天的人，今天心情怎麼出奇的好？

“啊！記得叫上道英哥。”

雖然一頭霧水，李馬克還是傳了拉麵店的定位過去，對方好像完全不驚訝，只回了個OK，看來金道英那邊可能有重大突破了！

想到這裡，李馬克也不禁興奮起來，一把攬過金廷祐比他高出不少的肩膀。

“有你姐的新發現啦？小子，也不早...啊！！”

腹部果不其然受了一記紮實的肘擊，誰叫他不怕死硬要踩金廷祐地雷。

“她也配稱「姐」？笑話！我跟她還不知道誰先誰後呢！”

李馬克幾乎還能想像金廷祐當時狂妄的語氣。

的確，如果要在這個議題上爭辯，簡直就像討論雞生蛋還是蛋生雞一樣沒完沒了，而且稱謂可能還要更複雜些，只是光看他們兩人的視覺年齡，叫「媽媽」實在又太違和了。

“別發呆了，快看菜單！”

耳邊傳來金道英不耐煩的催促，李馬克這才結束恍神，捧起菜單認真研究起自己要怎麼吃才夠本。

“所以呢？你們到底瞞著我什麼好事？”

都說宴無好宴，關於今天的「慶功」，點完餐的李馬克很需要一個說法。

“自己看吧！”

金道英丟了一張模糊的監控截圖，地點像是在某個地下鐵站，隱約能看出剛才在準星裡的女人面孔，正往車站儲物櫃裡頭放什麼東西。

李馬克無語。

“別告訴我她就把那東西寄放在車站啊！”

所以說，最危險的地方才是最安全的地方，怪不得他們這段時間把韓國各地的保險箱和金庫都翻了個遍也是一無所獲。李馬克想破頭都不會猜到，那顆金廷祐心心念念的心臟，竟然會被丟在一個普通到不能再普通的車站儲物櫃裡！

“你在哪個車站調到的監控？”

“不是道英哥調的。”

金廷祐截斷他的話，

“哥，這份監控畫面是誰在什麼時候用什麼方式傳給你的？”

一連串問題一氣喝成還不帶喘，金道英抿了口茶，習慣性地鎖緊眉頭。

“昨天下午一個用戶名為「桃子」的臉書社團成員給我們管理員發了私訊，是壓縮檔，下載點開後的就是8月10號一整天的車站監控。我當然試圖查過，但是對方沒什麼破綻，「桃子」的個人頁面幾乎都只有轉發一些報導，全是關於平行世界啊、雙璧傳說等等，都很符合我們社團的關注方向，可惜相簿空白，連頭像也沒設。”

“我去！這樣不就等於只能被動接收訊息而已嗎？”

好不容易看似有所進展卻又一下子回到原點，也難怪李馬克覺得窩火。

“對方肯定是「那邊」的人，樂觀的想，他們可能也只是在亂槍打鳥；但往壞處想的話，我們的身份有極大可能已經暴露了。”

金道英很識相地避開地雷，隱晦帶過那個會讓金廷祐炸毛的敏感詞。

而金廷祐聽罷也點點頭，雖然不算百分百的好消息，但他仍然不減嘴角的笑意，畢竟在臉書創立「雙生研究社團」的初衷，就是要吸引那女人上鉤，順便在社團成員的分享和留言中，蒐集一些調查上的靈感。

“我先向「桃子」詢問提供影片的目的，對方尚未讀取，也許讀了也不會給出明確的答案，反正不論如何，我都打算在這周以內查出具體是哪裡的車站，那麼現在就只剩下一個問題了。”

金道英直視金廷祐的眼睛，

“這個陷阱，你要不要踩？”

李馬克也看向金廷祐，眼神有些擔憂，畢竟他們想得到的東西也恰恰是對方想從金廷祐身上奪取的，一個沒弄好，這隻史努比就真的要小命不保了。

“嗯…讓我再想想吧！”

饒是射殺目標時眼睛都不眨一下的金廷祐，再怎麼想親手宰了那女人，這會子也是有點顧慮的，

“道英哥辛苦了，先吃麵吧！趁熱。”

打這次重生以來，向來都是對方在明他們在暗，這一赴約的話，情勢勢必要有大逆轉。

沒關係，金廷祐想，光靠小半截斷指等待重生，一個半月絕對跑不掉，他還有時間慢慢來，甚至可能趕在對方恢復意識之前就溶了那顆該死的心臟！

“地獄豚骨拉麵、釜山紅湯拉麵、味噌拉麵加肉加大？”

服務生熟練地上菜打斷了金廷祐的思緒，抬起頭來的時候又恢復成水汪汪的眼神，他接過自己那碗雙倍份量的拉麵，用輕柔的語調對來人笑顏如花。

“Cas呀～今天忙不忙？一起坐會嘛！”

“不行啦廷祐哥，me還沒到班點，偷懶會被罵的～”

“誰敢說你偷懶？你老闆懂不懂維繫客戶關係呀？坐坐坐！”

“哈哈你們先吃啦！me打卡之後再過來。”

看著Lucas害羞地飄走，李馬克搖搖頭，隱真瘋要真想盧起來怕是沒人能抵擋得住，而金道英卻不放心地湊近金廷祐，壓低聲音問他：

“廷祐啊，你這是…？”

見金廷祐還是笑盈盈地望著Lucas的背影，他只好顧人怨地再補一句，

“你也不想看到第二個在玹吧？”

和煦的笑容凝住了，但狠戾也只占了短短半秒鐘，金廷祐收回視線，一言不發地埋頭吃麵，金道英和李馬克只能對視一眼，稀哩呼嚕的也跟著扒起來。

本來呢，他們這個獵人頭小組一直是三個人：情報庫金道英，狙擊手李馬克，還有同時是任務發派和保護對象的核心金廷祐，負責執行獵殺「姐姐」的行動。

所謂的「姐姐」只是方便稱呼的代號，雖然在金廷祐面前是禁忌，而且兩人也絕非實際意義上的姐弟，準確來說是這個世界中唯二的生命特例，至少直到金道英和李馬克接手任務為止，他們掌握的資料都有明確記載：NCT組織第一次發現金廷祐時，他是從「姐姐」屍體的心臟致命傷中分化出來的。

兩人擁有相同的容顏，擁有相同的重生基因，也擁有相同想要弒殺對方的執念。按金廷祐的說法，「姐姐」應該也有從金廷祐體內以相同方式分化的紀錄，他們是不容許共存的人種，一直以來從未放棄過追逐，至死方休。

NCT是軍隊背後的地下特勤組織，專門處理超出常理的案件，會介入這兩個人，也是因為接連幾起光怪陸離的慘案，幾乎都與同一個美麗身影脫不了干係，那段期間可以說是「姐姐」的全盛時期。

然而樹大招風的結果就是被NCT盯上，最後慘遭組織內S級劍客李永欽開膛剖肚，一命嗚呼；金廷祐則是在工作人員運送屍體的途中發育出來的，理所當然成為組織的研究對象，而「姐姐」的屍體沒有被即時銷毀，重生後脫離掌控則又屬後話了。

「姐姐」的外表有多美麗性格就有多乖戾，她殘忍又嗜血的個性，在與金廷祐的屢次交鋒中展露無遺，需要李馬克去封鎖現場的時候，多半都會有兒少不宜的限制級血腥畫面。看著散在地上東一塊西一塊卻又藕斷絲連的「金廷祐」，李馬克不得不說，雖然有他在後頭控制場面，但金廷祐之所以能在這副姿態下苟延殘喘，多半還是要歸功於他們這位鍾愛凌遲的蛇蠍美女。

但金廷祐則不同，除了手刃「姐姐」的時候才會被引出天生的殺伐之氣，平常幾乎就是一隻軟萌的史努比，甚至還很會撒嬌；而NCT的人員比起實驗對象，好像也更把他當成組織吉祥物來寵，某位不願透漏姓名的NCT總司令李泰容表示：畢竟是自己奶大的孩子嘛！

由於平常還有其他更加棘手的任務，並且女魔頭事後也銷聲匿跡了好一陣子，因此在金廷祐完成訓練具備基本的自衛能力之後，李泰容便將李馬克和金道英編入獵人頭小組，一前鋒一後勤，壓制「姐姐」的人力維持在最精簡的狀態，只要她不出來為非作歹，這場殺戮說穿了不過是他們倆的私人恩怨。

獵人頭三人小組一年半前才又迎來了心血，鄭在玹是在和金廷祐交往之後才繳交的自願轉調申請書。

最晚加入，卻最早「陣亡」的製藥研究員。

一年前的那次任務之後，他們雖然掌握到心臟對於重生的重要，但也為這項情報付出慘痛的代價。

沒有親眼見到屍體，三人覺得算是唯一寬慰的消息，但他們沒有寬慰多久，因為幾個月後金廷祐遭受到致命的投藥攻擊，傷口從肩頭迅速潰爛並蔓延至全身，好在那樁慘劇帶給他們的不止傷痛，更學到了教訓，金廷祐的心臟早已被事先存放於別處，否則還真的要命喪九泉。

藥劑針上繳至組織的化驗部，部長中本悠太幾乎只看了一眼，就沉重地宣告是鄭在玹的傑作。

金廷祐答應交往的那天，他是多麼真摯地握住那雙蒼白的手，兩人抵著額頭凝視彼此，發誓一定要研發出能夠徹底抹殺「姐姐」的毀滅性武器，然後一輩子守護彼此。

能夠抹殺「姐姐」，自然也對金廷祐一體適用，只是沒料到被拿來試藥的竟會是自己，金廷祐撫過鎖骨上的疤痕，不禁自嘲地笑了，一般而言，重生之後軀體就會恢復完好無缺的狀態，但這劑藥卻史無前例地在他身上留下印記，看來真是一劑猛藥。

“你放過人家吧，我可不想再往你男朋友身上招呼子彈了。”

李馬克忍不住發了個牢騷，也幸虧那次有他即時開槍，金廷祐今天才能在這裡生龍活虎繼續他的獵人頭大業，可他竟然還有閒情去撩弟！

“別擔心，我對Cas不是那樣的…”

金廷祐淡然道，微笑裡還摻著落寞，

“他只是一般人，我不會拖他來淌渾水。”

“就怕你跟他太好，人家照樣拿他當你的軟肋！”

金道英像個操心的老媽子，但不得不承認他說的話就是一針見血。看到在自己面前耷拉著耳朵悶悶不樂的小狗狗，金道英還是有些不忍心，伸手撓撓他毛茸茸的金髮。

“廷祐哥！”

即時出現的大狗狗打破了這陣沉默，一臉陽光地打完招呼後發現有兩道譴責的視線向他投來，這才不好意思地補充，

“道英哥好，Hi！我的碰友！”

他拍了拍李馬克的肩膀，自然地坐在金廷祐旁邊。

“Cas下班啦？中餐吃過了嗎？”

“有有有，剛才在店裡吃了一點。”

“那我們走，哥請你吃冰淇淋！”

“呀呼！廷祐哥最棒了！”

嘖嘖嘖，好了傷口忘了痛，金道英和李馬克看著兩個歡快的背影相對無言，也只能認命地跟上。

TBC


	2. Decalcomanie 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #現背  
> #微ooc  
> #殺手向  
> #到處都是走過路過的哥哥弟弟

啪咑、啪啪咑、啪咑、喀！

鍵盤被金道英敲得劈啪響，他正以屈膝的姿勢把自己縮在高背電競椅裡，四周是十幾個大大小小的螢幕環繞。

嗒！

"找到了。"

推了推厚重的粗框眼鏡，沒日沒夜反覆的解鎖、入侵和調閱，鼻樑上承載的重量似乎開始令人吃不消，但暗室中的瞳孔卻熠熠生光，不知是被螢幕映的還是興奮所致。

金道英鬆了鬆緊繃的肩膀，按下幾個代碼撥通內線：

“在M市的第三車站。”

他又揉揉眼窩，把電話夾在下巴和肩膀之間，好空出手來把麥片倒進馬克杯裡。

“...嗯...嗯...當然了，小九呢？”

麥片不小心灑了一點到杯外。

“......出門了？”

"...又跟那個Lucas？！"

"...知道了，你再跟他說，嗯。"

掛了電話，金道英把頭高高仰起，左手手腕擱在酸澀的眼睛上，阻隔掉折騰他一禮拜的滿室藍光；長長地吁出一口氣，一半是給自己累得，一半是被金廷祐氣的，這小子怎麼就聽不懂人話呢？

"哥，我和在玹哥在一起了。"

一年半前的金廷祐，在他面前扭扭捏捏老半天才擠出這句話，其實並沒有多驚訝，就算他金道英是個近視1000度的科技宅男，但也還沒瞎，如果要看不出這兩人一來一去的小眼神，那可真該從NCT滾蛋回家吃自己了。

遺憾的是，即使撇除某種兒大不中留的老父情結，他也無法全然地為他們感到開心。

嚴格說起來，金道英認識鄭在玹的時間，比認識金廷祐還要更久一些。

NCT「大藥頭」中本悠太的寶貝師弟，年紀輕輕的鄭在玹被挖角之前，就已經在國家研究院任職一級研究員了，每年的論文和期刊發表品質也頗受學術界好評，實在意氣風發的很；相中他豐富的經歷和縝密的心思，李泰容結束面談後，步出會議室便二話不說讓中本悠太跟研究院院長搶人去了。

當時，身為元老成員的金道英也不過是B級情報庫，鄭在玹一進來就被納入中本悠太麾下，位居A級製藥研究員，總司令欽點的空降部隊自然任誰都不敢有微詞，可任誰都不服氣，自認五好青年的金道英一開始心裡也多少有點疙瘩的；但不得不說，鄭在玹不僅擁有出色的能力和文質彬彬的臉蛋，連待人處事也是面面俱到很有一套，半個月不到，各部門的哥哥弟弟說起鄭在玹都忍不住豎起大拇指。

人生順風順水的鄭在玹，似乎只有在遇到實驗體-9的時候，他無懈可擊的完美形象才會顯露一點自然美。

從目標物屍體分化出來的生命，消息一出震驚了整個NCT，金道英原本只是和鄭在玹去湊熱鬧的，卻出其不意與地上那個血淋淋的男孩對到眼。

好脆弱。

這是金道英對他的第一印象，而後他回頭看到鄭在玹微微打開的下唇。

手無寸鐵的男孩被荷槍實彈的武裝軍人團團包圍，確認沒有攻擊性之後才轉移到安置實驗體的隔離區，造冊編號-9。

"道英哥，你絕對不會想知道，那群老頭指派了什麼任務給我們。"

看著鄭在玹摘下護目鏡，將滿臉的疲憊埋進手掌中，面前擺著剛從食堂打回來的新鮮飯菜，可是完全沒有動筷子的念頭；食古不化的高層會要求化驗部進行怎樣的「實驗」，金道英可想而知。

等到「重生」的能力被證實之後，鄭在玹終於不用再應付高頻度的「實驗」了，但後續的研究依然沒有停下，原本是每個月例行從化驗部拎著一箱儀器，千里迢迢刷門禁卡、做指紋識別、再越過重重安檢門到冷冰冰的隔離區取樣，但自從中本悠太把這件苦差事丟給鄭在玹之後，慢慢的，檢查變成了一週一次，再後來，幾乎隔三差五就能在化驗部的沙發上拾獲一隻乖巧的金小九，而金道英就是在那時候和他熟識起來的。

“我是依規定來提供檢體的。”

金廷祐總會理直氣壯的晃著那張印有關防的文件，完全無視正手忙腳亂替他綁脈壓帶的鄭在玹，他佯裝鎮定的側顏開始升溫，經過的中本悠太盯著自家師弟一臉壞笑，鄭在玹是怎麼死纏爛打才讓李泰容蓋的章，他再清楚不過了。

但偶爾也會有多事的人對金廷祐說三道四。

“咱們經手過那麼多實驗體，從來就不需要替哪隻黑猩猩還是米格魯維護自由權，我看9號根本把化驗部當自個兒家了！”

"喂，不是說9號有再生能力嗎？以後有掃雷的任務讓他做前鋒就好啦！"

“小九是人。”

對於這種低水平發言，金道英絕對會把什麼尊卑秩序、長幼有別統統拋一邊，就算對方是自己頂頭上司他照樣就是一頓刮。

人類將比特犬訓練成鬥狗的工具，高達190磅的咬合力就算頂著重傷也絕不鬆口，然而，痛覺神經不是沒有作用，只是被激素推遲發揮而已；隔著重重安檢門進行的那些「實驗」，擁有死而復生能力的金廷祐，究竟是如何一次次地熬過來，金道英連想都不敢想。

眼角餘光瞥到倚著門框一臉泰然的鄭在玹，他覺得這位A級製藥研究員連表情控管的能力都是頂尖的，看看，嘴角還在笑，但鏡片後的目光已經冷了下來。

當晚，那個口無遮攔的C級砲手就被抬進醫護中心了，躺了一禮拜才緩過來，據說是吃壞肚子，但金道英心中雪亮得很，敢在化驗部菁英面前放肆，人家有的是辦法可以讓你閉上嘴巴，更別提他和負責伙食的羅渽民還頗有交情。

所謂的自然美在金道英看來，根本是戀愛使人犯傻吧，就算再怎麼活潑乖巧又愛笑，金廷祐的與眾不同仍舊是不容否認的事實，鄭在玹是認真的嗎？有想清楚了嗎？其實他很懷疑。

而那次任務的「人員折損」，就是缺乏自覺的最佳佐證。

時隔一周後終於踏出滿是電腦主機的暗房，金道英捧著馬克杯在走廊上踱步，外頭久違的晴光讓他無意識地駐足在樓梯間的落地窗前，纖瘦的身軀被照成一片剪影。

"看來要下雨了。"

暖陽、細雨、和沁人的風，這樣的組合一年能有幾回？

頭頂飄來一片牛仔外套的陰影，金廷祐被空氣中淡淡的氣味攪得有些心神不寧，他隱約感到興奮，一股難以言喻的懷念也在蠢蠢欲動。

“天氣真好。”

“哎，廷祐哥，別出去呀...”

“這點雨又濕不了。”

攔不住玩興大起的金廷祐，Lucas只能無奈地把外套搭回肩上，陪著他在奇異的陽光下，一起迎接撲面而來的綿綿雨絲。

兩個人在熱鬧的市街上東逛逛、西瞧瞧，Lucas從褲子口袋掏出小抄，忙著確認拉麵店老闆交代的購物清單，金廷祐在旁邊晃悠，一手一個可麗餅也忙得很，還要騰出嘴來指揮他。

“我不喜歡吃紅蔥頭。”

“紅蔥頭可以提味，很香的。”

“那我以後不去你們拉麵店了。”

“哎…me可以幫廷祐哥特製呀…”

老闆笑瞇瞇地看著兩個帥小伙在蔬果攤前面鬧騰，不僅把被嫌棄的紅蔥頭算便宜點，還硬是往Lucas已經鼓起來的紙袋裡多塞了兩根蔥。

“廷祐哥，偏食不好，會生病的。”

食材差不多買齊了，Lucas不忘苦口婆心對這位哥哥倡導飲食均衡的重要性，可當他拐進轉角的醫療用品一條街，金廷祐立馬抓住機會。

“Cas也偏食的吧？不然為什麼要買藥？”

“me才沒有偏食，是別人拜託me買的。”

Lucas整個人扒在藥架上面來來回回搜尋著，價格牌標示的名稱太過專業，他瞪著大大的眼睛，閱讀起來顯得有些吃力。

“你拉我出來溜達，結果都是幫別人買東西呀？”

金廷祐伸手撓撓Lucas隨性張揚的亂髮，故意用酸溜溜的語氣逗他，

“我們Cas就是這麼善良，專程使喚我來提包呢~”

大男孩因為金廷祐的動作小小分心了一下，揚起憨厚的笑容充當回應，又繼續跟一列列的專有名詞角力。

“誰叫廷祐哥太難約了嘛！me有空的時候也可以帶哥去玩的呀！”

最後還是問了店員才找到那幾副冷門處方，完成任務的兩人拎著大包小包坐進了咖啡廳。Lucas推薦起來真的是誠意十足，一路上興奮地扯著喉嚨說那家的招牌有多好喝，聽得經過的行人都憋不住笑；不過入內後金廷祐發現來客數果然不少，他們運氣也不錯，恰巧碰上一對情侶離開，就順理成章坐到了窗邊的位置，拌著奶泡邊看風景倒還挺享受。

其實金廷祐真的不大好約，NCT的人員基本上只在執行任務時外出，金廷祐也因為自身的特殊原因而盡量減少與平常人接觸，但是Lucas不一樣，和他待在一塊時，總會有種難以名狀的安心，再加上前幾天那截斷指，簡直就像領到一個半月的免死金牌，這才鬆口答應出來壓馬路的。

雖然有點對不住還在電腦室奮鬥的金道英，等下給他外帶一杯焦糖瑪奇朵吧，金廷祐想。

“你哥我平常忙著工作呀，要很努力賺錢才能請Cas喝一小杯咖啡的～”

金廷祐可憐兮兮的托著腮，Lucas知道他又開始發瘋了，也順著他鬧，

“me也很認真在打工，me來請客就好！”

“我可不敢給你請，誰曉得會不會哪天就被毒死了呢～”

“Hey～廷祐哥你不可以醬～”

這個滿口半吊子韓文的香港大男孩，從初遇那天就展現了極大的親和力，他夾雜著英文和body language的關心，讓站在大雨中的金廷祐彆扭地笑了出來。

自己站在大街上淋雨肯定招來許多側目，但這個陌生人竟然也甘願冒雨在這裡比手畫腳五分多鐘，只是要說服他去一旁的騎樓躲雨，也挺莫名其妙的，不過經過這麼一鬧，滿臉的雨水和淚水似乎也稍微沖淡了失去鄭在玹的傷痛。

說怕他毒害自己不過就是隨口胡扯罷了，金廷祐倒還更擔心要是自己被狙擊的話，會不會順帶拖這個傻小子一起倒楣？

嗯，不過窗邊的視野真不錯，試想，假使坐在這個位置的是那女人，李馬克從後面那棟建築頂樓埋伏，絕對可以輕輕鬆鬆瞄準太陽穴...

直到一隻小麥色的大掌在眼前晃，金廷祐才發現自己又一門心思陷入神遊的世界，他抱歉地朝Lucas笑了笑，難得出來一趟，平常被逼著你追我跑的習性一時之間還改不過來；他起身想去洗把臉醒醒腦，卻和迎面而來的客人撞個正著，中杯冰美式灑了他一身。

“我去清理一下！”

不想被看到這副狼狽相，金廷祐急匆匆地略過一旁不停道歉的少年逃進洗手間，一去就是十幾分鐘，被主人擱置的卡布奇諾在桌上等啊等，等到奶泡都消下去，顏色也開始變化。

Lucas正猶豫要不要破門而入的時候，金廷祐才終於出來，水份在廁紙和烘手機的努力下總算乾了不少，只不過他看向Lucas的眼神更抱歉了。

“不好意思呀，Cas～”

“沒事沒事，廷祐哥你還好吧？”

他知道自己的臉色有點糟，意外的小插曲打壞了難得的好心情，接下來的幾分鐘都是心不在焉的狀態，桌上還剩⅔的飲料甚至也沒再碰一下。

“衣服黏黏的好難受，我看還是先回去好了。”

“...好吧...廷祐哥，要fighting才行！”

大男孩難掩滿臉的失落，但還是給他來了句文不對題的打氣，等金廷祐也同樣舉起右手學他說出「要fighting才行」，Lucas才扛著今天的戰利品消失在他的視線範圍。

咖啡廳門口的風鈴，因為來人的動作發出清脆的叮鈴聲。

"道英哥讓我帶你回去。"

剛才那個冒失的少年從金廷祐身後走出來。

少了平時的圓框眼鏡讓他微微瞇著眼睛，再加上自帶笑意的嘴角，看上去簡直是人畜無害的小天使，如果忽略他拎著三杯飲料的健壯手臂的話。

"道英哥的、我的、還有哥剛才沒喝完的，我都打包好了。"

晃著手中的塑膠袋，少年習慣性地吸吸鼻子，看向金廷祐的表情像隻求拍求表揚的薩摩耶，很可惜只換來金廷祐暗戳戳的白眼。

"你那杯還有得打包啊？不是把半杯都潑我身上了嗎？"

"哥真小氣，我這不是太急著來幫你解圍才撞上的嘛！"

"解什麼圍？你是加了什麼讓它顏色變這麼恐怖啊？"

"一點小心意而已，"

李帝努收斂了笑容，稍微壓低聲音，

"哥你還撐得住嗎？"

那杯飲料確實一開始就被動了手腳，只是他跟李帝努會在這裡碰到根本純屬巧合，自然沒來得及注意，而金廷祐最近的戒心更是卸下了一大半，卡布奇諾1/3都喝下肚才察覺不對勁，礙於不能在Lucas面前表現出來，只能趁著脫身到洗手間的機會，忍著聲音強行催吐。

他低頭用手機內鏡頭查看，不好，嘴唇已經有點發青了，掏出隨身攜帶的黑色口罩把自己包得嚴嚴實實，接過安全帽隨即就跨上了李帝努停在路旁的重機。

"走吧。"

他吐出最後一句的時候已經頗為勉強了，雙手沒像平常故意搔癢，而是軟綿綿地搭在肩上，李帝努看向後照鏡的眼神有些擔心。

"坐穩了。"

一催油門，帶著金廷祐和「證物」揚長而去。

TBC


	3. Decalcomanie 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #現背，微ooc  
> #殺手向  
> #出場多&不劇透前提就tag

“怎麼這麼久？”

“我怕路上還有埋伏，所以繞了點路才回來。”

“不是說你，我是說你廷祐哥怎麼還沒醒來？”

金道英抓著病床扶杆，邊擔心還能抽空朝李帝努翻個白眼。默默挨了一記眼刀，少年頭上無形的狗耳朵立刻垂得低低的，自覺地退到一旁噤了聲。

“讓開。”

醫療部部長一聲令下，換金道英默默退到牆邊跟李帝努排排站。

值班醫護師終於能接近床邊，上前將金廷祐緊閉的左右眼輪流撐開並用手電筒照了照：“文Sir，瞳孔還有反應。”

抱胸立在一旁的文泰一點點頭，準備讓助理去跟化驗部討分析報告，抬眼就看到羅渽民掐著一份文件小跑步過來。

“出來了出來了，又是在玹哥沒錯。”

“哼，還哥呢，沒看到你廷祐哥躺在床上半死不活了嗎？”

臨時被中本悠太抓來跑腿，又被文泰一沒好氣地數落，羅渽民登時非常識時務地摸摸鼻子，自動自發併入旁邊的罰站隊伍；鄭在玹還在NCT的時候對他不錯，對誰都嘴甜的羅渽民自然是哥長哥短叫得挺順口，但眼前這位心氣不順的文部長自己真的惹不起。

扯過剛出爐的化驗結果，文泰一稍微翻看後又經過短暫的沉吟，下達大致的治療指令便揮手讓人把病床推進看護室；見狀金道英首先不鎮定了，拉住文泰一就是一串連珠炮，後者倒是冷靜地反問：

“他手上有沒有緊要的任務？”

“很嚴重是不是？跟上次的藥劑針不一樣了嗎？”

“當然不一樣，你看他像是要腐爛了嗎？

雖然不同於上次的腐蝕性攻擊，但情況依舊棘手，文泰一開口閉口都是火藥味，心煩意亂地理了理袖子的皺摺：

“李泰容可真會看人，他如果能早點發揮實力不就皆大歡喜了嘛！”

病床上的金廷祐仍舊沒有恢復意識的跡象，他瞥了一眼還是打住碎念，

“這次可能會拖，但如果有時間壓力的話…”

病房裡的氣氛霎時變了調，兩個年紀小的雖然沒有經歷過那段時期，可最直接了當的解決方式，在場所有人全部心知肚明，文泰一甚至都和中本悠太知會妥當，以備不時之需；他畢竟是個醫生，這種「砍掉重練」的勾當還是尊重化驗部的專業比較好。但金道英的眉頭已經皺起來了。

“小九還是麻煩哥吧，我想…讓他休息一陣子也好。”

他朝看護室的方向望過去，透過金屬門的窗戶，隱約還能看到幾個醫護師在病床旁邊架設儀器。

其實文泰一的抱怨倒也不完全偏頗，鄭在玹效力於NCT的時候的確沒在這件事上大展身手，以前迫於軍方壓力對金廷祐進行實驗已經堪稱野蠻了，讓小九試藥？他才捨不得，也因此這方面的數據確實少得可憐。

而照金廷祐的個性，聽了文泰一的判斷，必定二話不說就一槍解決自己，連化驗部都不必麻煩；但除了鄭在玹之外，金道英算是一路看著他最久的人，如果可以的話，他希望金廷祐除了貪吃和撒嬌之外，在面對生命的時候，也可以更像人一點。

至於M市第三車站的那個寄物箱，金道英不免還有點耿耿於懷。

根據昔日的經驗判斷，目前還沒被溶掉的只剩「姐姐」的一截左手尾指，等待完全重生至少會耗時一個半月，攸關重生的心臟至今也可說是下落不明，雖有極大的可能被存放於監控視頻中的地點，但難保之後不會被轉移，眼下提供檔案的「桃子」又杳無音訊...

可金道英終究選擇牙一咬，就算在金廷祐昏迷的期間丟了線索，大不了再加班一個禮拜把它找回來！

雙方達成共識後，文泰一就下了逐客令，一行人從醫療中心魚貫而出，身為情報庫的金道英還是按流程對李帝努進行簡單的問訊：根據他的口供，當時發現金廷祐那杯卡布奇諾有問題後，他便刻意製造衝撞，趁亂丟進去的不過是變色試劑，而中本悠太送來的報告也坐實了這一點。

人情是一回事，然而該走的形式照樣得走，好在李帝努也深諳其中利害，並沒有任何不悅；末了，還不忘狗腿地把外帶回來的那杯焦糖瑪奇朵推到對面去。

唉，都化冰了，金道英嘆了口氣打算放他回去休息，開門的瞬間跌進了一個玩手遊等人的羅渽民，還是李帝努即時出手才穩住身子，金道英更不耐煩了，催促他趕緊把人打包拎走滾邊去，自己則默默扛起案件回報的工作。

會是誰呢？

任務收隊後偶遇的李帝努，第一個排除；拉麵店打工的香港男孩Lucas他也見過幾次，看起來就是個傻大個；果然還是每天送往迎來、人流複雜的咖啡廳嫌疑最大？

金道英很無奈，覺得自己快退化成一隻寄居蟹，好不容易出來卻連氣都來不及喘一口，又再度縮回滿是電腦的小暗房；他把自己扔在電競椅上轉了一圈又一圈，手中的自動筆蓋都快被啃斷了也沒理出個頭緒來。

鄭在玹，你究竟是怎麼想的呢？

"我想我要吐了！"

恢復意識後聽到的第一句話。

穿白袍的人員紛紛離去，唯獨這個眼睛瞇起來很好看的男生還留在手術室，他逕自拔下沾染血汙的消毒手套往水槽一摔，彷彿將那件白大褂上的榮譽與驕傲，也一併摒棄在尚未清洗的廢瓶罐當中。

自己方才空洞的瞳孔已經重新聚焦，但今天是痛覺和再生實驗，切口還在火辣辣地疼，冷汗滑過時激起一陣陣小幅度的戰慄，無論如何，暫時裝死貌似是最正確的選擇。而那人也還沒察覺異樣，坐在升降椅上喃喃自語。

“我好像...從來沒這麼挫敗過。”

可是剛才的實驗沒有問題啊，甚至可以說很成功，白衣人現在很清楚，從屍體裡蹦出來的實驗體-9，被開腸剖肚的時候也是會喊痛的；

“再這樣下去，我都要懷疑眼睛出問題了。”

奇怪，實驗室裡面不都是一群科學怪人嗎？這傢伙怎麼見點血就嚇成這樣？

呵呵，不過也是啦，這幾天見的血已經不能用「一點點」來形容了，新鮮的紅與乾澀的褐無時無刻占據視野，想不瘋魔也難；自己被折騰的同時還能折騰這些罪魁禍首，想想還挺划算。

大概是覺得結束手術的開刀房有點悶，那個人摘下了口罩，抿著薄唇露出半邊酒窩。

啊，這下想起來了，自己是見過他的，重獲新生那天，他就站在一排排鎮暴軍人後面，半開著嘴盯著自己瞧，傻裡傻氣的，剛才一個指令一個動作的精明幹練彷彿是另一個人。

“哈…咳咳，咳哈哈…”

剛剛還在絮絮叨叨的人怎麼沒了反應？噢，差點忘了，自己這具「屍體」不僅在笑，聲音還沙啞得驚人。

"...你醒了啊。''

瞄到生理監測儀上的水平線又開始跳動，椅子上的人有點虛脫地轉向他，胸前的燙金名牌跟著一閃一閃，依稀還能辨認上頭的字。

"…鄭…在玹…？"

“…嗯。”

倒是回答得挺乾脆，那個叫鄭在玹的人起身走向手術床，往後頭伸出手。

啊，要按呼叫鈴了嗎？今天的實驗還沒結束？

認命地閉上眼睛，半晌，卻沒等來預想中的刺耳鈴聲，鄭在玹只是抬起自己的上臂施打了一劑嗎啡，確認冒冷汗的情況逐漸趨緩，才猶猶豫豫地開口：

"我該…怎麼稱呼你呢？"

"……9號吧？"

那些人都是這麼叫自己的，但是對方只是搖搖頭。

"你已經知道我的名字了。”

什麼啊，「從裡到外」都被看光了才要自我介紹嗎？看不出來這個白袍菁英份子在小細節上還意外地執著。

“…...金廷祐。”

名字是混沌的海馬迴之中，唯一明確的記憶，

“很可惜要過幾天才能跟你握手致意了。”

順著鄭在玹略感抱歉的視線撇過頭，是裝在標本罐裡的手掌，指節細長，跟他的主人一樣很是秀氣，腳掌的罐子被放在第二排，不過沒關係，大概兩天就能再長出來。

大大方方含住鄭在玹遞過來的杯水吸管，誰叫自己現在只能茶來張口，不能飯來伸手呢。

“很高興認識你，在玹先生。”

“Nice to meet you，廷祐哥！”

Lucas的嗓門就是大，穿透了滂沱大雨，而他的手掌也大，厚實的力道硬是把自己拉回旁邊的騎樓，還把身上唯一的傘留給他，之後為了物歸原主，他們才有第二次、第三次的見面。

“me來韓國打工，廷祐哥是me的第一個friend！”

連韓文都說不好，為什麼會想來人生地不熟的異鄉賺錢呢？

“所以說，廷祐哥要教me呀！”

理所當然地從隨身背包裡掏出韓文課本，進度到歌曲教學時間，曲目《阿里郎》，Lucas睜著比500元銅板還要大的眼珠，殺豬似地嚎了起來，自己忍不住笑著要他閉嘴。

“廷祐哥，這句是什麼意思？”

“嗯…”

看向Lucas指的最後一小段歌詞，

“就是連十里的距離也走不了，腳就會生病的意思。”

“又在發呆？小九在想什麼呢？”

鄭在玹又來了，每次都會帶好吃的零嘴，和自己講講隔離區外頭的人事物，這次的射擊成績再度被去年冠軍李馬克刷新；偶爾會打內線喊他去食堂的情報庫宅男叫做金道英，人挺好的；醫療部的文主任去英國進修回來就要升部長了…

不過這些自己都不是很在意，因為鄭在玹一來就不用盯著天花板發呆了。

“你別一直盯著我看啦！”

還會害羞，真好玩。

“對了，我去找泰容哥說過了，”

他認真起來的低磁音真的很好聽，改天一定要拗他給自己唱歌，

“現在上頭還在施壓，但你信我，絕對會還你自由的。”

“不過呢，”

猛然出現在眼前的是和自己一個模子印出來的臉，

“也得等你長出腳來才能自由啊～”

女人惡趣味地掀開棉被，膝蓋以下空落落的，露出了只剩半截的腿！

嚇！

終於自反覆無常的夢魘中驚醒，背上已經汗涔涔一片，金廷祐嗖地扯掉棉被，兩隻腿完好無缺，沒有鄭在玹，沒有Lucas，也沒有「姐姐」。

都說日有所思夜有所夢，但重重疊疊的夢境似乎毫無道理可言，不過是雜亂無章的記憶碎片罷了；鼻腔裡充斥著NCT病房的消毒水味，沒有走廊上急促的腳步和低語，他判定這裡應該是間單人隔離房，而自己的狀態似乎受到一定程度的控制，否則不會如此寂靜，甚至連門縫都沒有透進絲毫的光照，幾乎與外頭的夜色融為一體了。

眼珠子骨碌碌地轉動好半天，終於適應黑暗的瞬間，金廷祐全身都緊繃起來。

房裡不只有他，長椅上還隱隱約約躺了個人。

他悄悄摸向床鋪，果不其然，半點能用的東西都沒有，只好退下夾在右指的血氧儀，手上一用力就脆生生裂成兩半，好歹算個鋒利的斷面，凝聚意念就往那人的脖頸方向射去。

鏗！！

“你還真是…看來體力都恢復啦。”

李馬克的聲音裡滿是疲憊，好在訓練有素的身體先一步動作了，否則這會該換他送急診。

一盞落地燈被點亮，昏黃的微光把兩人的輪廓都柔了焦，金廷祐這才放下還握著的另外半截斷面，李馬克把手上的書翻過來，封面留下淺淺的刮痕；他才下任務回來和金道英交班，蓋著書假寐還不到半小時，就被小少爺的起床氣波及，無奈地走過來揉揉金廷祐的頭。

“做惡夢了？”

金廷祐沒說話，算是默認，他抓過李馬克的左手按了下螢光模式，電子錶上顯示的日期讓他倒抽一口氣。

“為什麼給泰一哥接手？”

一口氣睡掉了大半個月，如果讓中本悠太處理，直接選擇死亡再滿血復活的話，不用半天就完事，能爭取到不少時間；如今，中毒的身體在醫療部的努力之下已逐漸穩定，但「姐姐」一個半月的恢復期也所剩無幾。

“別這樣，你知道我們都不喜歡那樣對你。”

“開什麼玩笑？以前這種事化驗部難道還少幹過？！”

金廷祐嗤之以鼻，這種會誤了他大事的溫柔，他不需要，可隨即又因為自己高起來的音量，懊惱地直扯頭髮；一遇到「姐姐」的事，他就按耐不住滿腔怒火，明明很清楚金道英和李馬克是真心對自己好的。

李馬克倒是個明白人，抓下他虐待頭皮的手溫言道：“It’s okay, bro.你只是想在玹哥了。”

病房裡寂靜得只剩輸液的滴答聲，李馬克輕輕地拍著金廷祐的背，胸前的布料滲入溫熱潮濕的觸感，他知道剛才撂狠話的人正在拼命忍住淚。

看過那段可疑的監控錄像，金廷祐當下的激動可想而知，當金道英問他是否要犯險時，之所以沒有給出明確的答覆，一方面是地點尚未確定，一方面也有些害怕，明明心裡焦急的很，但亂七八糟的猜想也同時萌生了。

如果不是「姐姐」而是鄭在玹呢？如果不是好消息而是壞消息呢？按照那女人的狠毒程度，儲物櫃裡可能有任何東西在等著他。

“放心，悠太哥有打包票，這次的毒藥也是在玹哥的手筆，他一定沒事，不過你的腳可能要繼續觀察，然後監控視頻的來源車站道英哥也查到了，啊，還有還有，臉書上那個「桃子」又發來新的訊息。”

太了解他的矛盾，等金廷祐稍微恢復冷靜之後，李馬克就和他更新這幾天裡掌握的情報，而關於咖啡廳下毒事件的兇手，調查也在同步進行中。

“還有，”

最後，李馬克把金廷祐的手機交給他，滑開鎖屏，20幾條未讀訊息，50多通未接來電，

“Lucas一直在找你。

噢，Lucas。

那天離開得太過倉促，又莫名其妙消失這麼多天，他肯定要擔心壞了，但李馬克卻按下金廷祐準備回覆的手。

“現在太晚了，發訊息會吵到人家的，而且，”

他豎起大姆指，往門口的方向晃兩下，

“要不要先看過「桃子」給的新線索再決定下一步怎麼走？”

TBC

文泰一只輸字頭的話，跑出的就會是溫太醫(雖然跟他是醫療部長沒半毛錢關係)祝大家中秋佳節愉快💚


	4. Decocalmonie 玹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #現背，微ooc  
> #殺手向  
> #男朋友終於現身了  
> #有出場 有tag

和金廷祐談戀愛是什麼感覺？

鄭在玹想了想，你可以說被那對藏著星星的眼睛認真凝望的片刻是小品的甜美，也可以說是經歷過「生離死別」的驚天地泣鬼神，但如果要以一句話概括，那大概就是無盡的等待吧。等待？

等待什麼呢？

等待他一次次完整地回到自己身邊，等待他可以靜下來只做鄭在玹一個人的金小九，一如他在無限生命循環中漫漫的等待。幾乎是從愛上他的那一刻起，鄭在玹就預知了自己的下場，金廷祐的殺戮與死亡不會停止，這是他無可抑制的天性，但沒關係，無論多久都可以等，因為那人每次睜開眼，就會朝守在床頭的自己哼哼唧唧撒嬌討抱，說身上哪裡痛、心裡還在後怕之類的抱怨。

明明知道他的小九最勇敢了，但自己的愛意與等待也和天性一樣的無可奈何。

一年前的那次任務情勢十分危急，礙於「姐姐」自帶的特殊能力，除了免疫的金廷祐本人，金道英和李馬克都只會在暗處做遠端監控和掩護，但出於對男友的擔心，鄭在玹打從一開始就選擇了最靠近的埋伏地點。誰知道緊要關頭卻被對方反將一軍，原本看似毫無防備的「姐姐」突然優雅地回眸，反手就是一槍，直接命中李馬克準備扣下扳機的右臂！

被突如其來的變故殺得措手不及，金廷祐愣了半秒立即反應過來，一個俐落的側踢讓「姐姐」繳了械，亮出腰間配戴的長劍，搶上前就要直搗黃龍！

"啊哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了~"

「姐姐」閃躲的姿態彷彿在進行一場原始而怪異的祈雨舞，不疾不徐地手舞足蹈，還有時間跟他抬槓。

"喂喂喂~當年那個不要命的神經病還活著嗎？"

女人的身子靈活得像條蛇，無論金廷祐怎麼努力都未能傷她分毫。

"那個使劍的瘋子套路特刁鑽了，你差太遠啦！"

論劍術，大概整個NCT加起來都沒法跟李永欽比。

"嘖嘖...就這點能耐，還好意思放話殺我？"

其實他更欠缺的是李永欽的沉著，被刺激的金廷祐攻勢變得越來越凌厲，招招致命卻開始亂了章法，鄭在玹在監控裡也看出了不對勁。

"看清楚了，劍是要這樣用的！"

說時遲那時快，面對直取要害的劍峰，女人毫不猶豫地伸向利刃，揮手就撒了金廷祐一臉的血！

“啊！”

短暫失去視力的瞬間，長劍竟然被硬生生搶了過去，他暗叫不好急忙用手格開距離，但是來不及了！鄭在玹倏地從座位站起，扣著桌緣的指尖有些顫抖。

手起刀落，他眼睜睜看著金廷祐被慣用的長劍沒入腹部，「姐姐」的雙手隨著紅唇得意地扯開，金廷祐整個人就在下個瞬間被一分為二，腰部以下半跪在染紅的草地，後面倒臥的上半身還在汩汩淌血。

所有感官似乎都和金廷祐同步了，強大的痛覺侵占全身，直到監控畫面裡的小九開始頑強地拖著血淋淋的胸膛匍匐前進，鄭在玹才終於恢復思考能力。

“李！！馬！！克！！！你他媽的還活著嗎？”

對講機裡傳來金道英氣急敗壞的怒吼，但那一槍似乎把李馬克的連線裝置也毀了，回答他的只有沙沙作響的雜訊。

“道英哥…”

“鄭在玹你給我閉嘴！原地待命，不得有議！！！”

哦，去他的禁止令，鄭在玹胡亂抓了一支掌心雷就衝了出去，最重要的耳塞卻從夾克口袋滑落，掉在地上。

"鄭在玹！？鄭在玹回答！！"

無視金道英在對講機裡大呼小叫，他一路狂奔闖進了打鬥現場，先朝「姐姐」腳下連開三槍，阻止她繼續逼近金廷祐的步伐，隨即抱起地上的半截軀幹就要往下跳！

“把他交給我。”

慘了。

鄭在玹終於明白，為什麼金廷祐總是孤身前往不准其他人出面，為什麼金道英千叮嚀萬交待要配戴耳塞；「姐姐」僅僅吐出五個音節就讓他瞬間動彈不得，只差沒轉身把人給親手奉上。

“別讓我說第二次！快把他交給我！”

女人拔高的尖叫聲震得鄭在玹頭痛欲裂，他光是抵抗指令就已經渾身顫抖了，僵在原地愣是一步也邁不出去。眼見來硬的無效，「姐姐」隨即改變攻勢。

“乖，幫我把他的心臟挖出來。”

甜膩的嗓音彷彿對戀人的輕聲呼喚，鄭在玹還在咬牙苦撐，手卻已經緩緩伸向金廷祐的肋骨處。

砰！

右大腿處血濺當場，刺骨的疼痛也讓鄭在玹隨即恢復一絲清明，當機立斷把金廷祐往山溝裡奮力一扔便透支倒地；然而「姐姐」也不是省油的燈，一邊拖著傷肢一瘸一拐，一邊閃避李馬克的子彈，趁亂劫走了已然昏厥的鄭在玹。

然後，在半廢棄的實驗室裡，鄭在玹又開始了另一次的等待。

等待逃脫「姐姐」的精神控制，等待蒐集任何可能來自「姐姐」的樣本，哪怕是一小片指甲或者是一根落髮，都可以為致命藥劑的誕生帶來希望。但可怕的是這次他好像等不了了。

“我說呢，特意為你準備實驗室了，怎麼可能不手癢嘛！”

小心藏匿的針管被發現時，「姐姐」既沒有凌虐他也沒有拷問他，只是頂著和金廷祐如出一轍的臉龐，饒富興味地問了句：“和金廷祐談戀愛是什麼感覺呀？”

和那個死不了的怪物談戀愛，在他無垠無涯的輪迴當中，成為一小片走馬看花的風景，有趣嗎？

心頭最柔軟的那一塊彷彿被人用針狠狠戳刺，原來並不是多久都等得起呀！他的小九總是笑得很溫柔，會把自己塞進化驗部的沙發上，看著他在一列列試管和樣本之間穿梭；會臉不紅氣不喘地讚嘆「哥認真的時候怎麼這麼帥氣呀」，自己每次都裝作若無其事地欣然接受，但發紅的耳根卻說不了謊；這個時候，金廷祐溫潤的眼角會漾起淺淺的笑紋。

但是除了笑紋，時間從來不會為金廷祐刻劃下任何痕跡。

自從李泰容放金廷祐「出師」以來，他的一顆心從來都就沒放下過，有的時候毫髮無傷，只是渾身都沾染了煙硝味；有的時候灰頭土臉的被李馬克揹回來，但眼裡盡是藏不住的亢奮；有的時候也會受傷，可這些都不及他第一次見到運屍袋裡不成人形的震驚！

就算明白強大的重生基因終究會還他一個活蹦亂跳的金小九，但天曉得鄭在玹有多害怕，要是他捧在心尖的那人就此沉睡不起怎麼辦？對手可是另一個和金廷祐同源的未知生物啊。

可是當一週後的早晨，守在床邊的鄭在玹感受到懷中軟軟的觸感而悠悠甦醒時，他又害怕了；

金廷祐就這麼活了一遍又一遍，讓他偶爾也會不小心盯著那人的睡顏開始胡思亂想，如果自己也像流逝的時間一樣，沒能在金廷祐的生命中留下痕跡的話怎麼辦？看著陷入沉思的鄭在玹，「姐姐」的笑容更深了。

"要給你一個機會嗎？"

女人伸出了左手，冷冰冰的匕首玩味地貼上鄭在玹氣色難看的臉頰，見他歪過頭滿是嫌棄，「姐姐」忍不住放聲大笑起來。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

啪！

看著地板上那一截還在抽搐的斷臂，鄭在玹不禁睜大眼睛。

“送給你，做實驗沒有樣本可不行呢～”

臨走之前，「姐姐」像是想起什麼似地轉過身，盯著鄭在玹的眼睛留下暗示：“你敢對我出手試試看。”

一個月後，那支差點要了金廷祐小命的腐蝕針劑，就出現在「姐姐」手上。

TBC

偶爾會這樣匯報一下在玹哥的近況，時空順序不限~算是交代一下前因後果，跟大家報個平安^^希望沒有誤導理解


	5. Decocalmonie 04

時隔半個多月，三人小組終於又聚在一起開會。

現在也只有金道英會願意三更半夜從被窩裡爬出來，又是開電腦又是調資料，只為了讓金廷祐趕上昏迷期間的進度；後者仰起頭由下而上盯著李馬克尖尖的下巴，加拿大男孩認認份份推輪椅，沒有半點被吵醒後的不耐。自己真該對他們好一點的。

"你一個病號竟敢擅離病房，泰一哥知道了不殺人才怪。"

"不怕，現在哥和馬克都是我的共犯，出什麼事你們都有份。"

"好小子，看來恢復得差不多了啊！"

史奴比得意洋洋露出兩顆招牌兔寶寶牙，金道英瞬間就被氣笑了，看他還有力氣跟自己鬥嘴也放心不少，推推眼鏡用雷射筆標出螢幕上的監控重點訊息：

8月30日，畫面裡又是另一個車站寄物櫃前，女人熟悉的身影出現，將隨身的名牌包取下放進去之後，仔仔細細撥了數字鎖。

金廷祐心下凜然，即使半個月前只剩一截斷指，那女人的未知數仍教人不得掉以輕心。

"沒想到這次會復原得這麼快，我們晚了一步...”

金道英邊說邊觀察金廷祐的臉色，還好剛才在病房的時候李馬克已經給他打過一劑預防針，看到這支新視頻也不怎麼驚訝，只是對於提供線索的真正意圖越發好奇。

"那哥有聯繫上「桃子」嗎？他還是什麼都不說？"

"是啊...”

「桃子」發來第二支線索的那天，金道英仍舊不死心地嘗試和他溝通，但對方自始至終像個悶葫蘆，不說話就是不說話，丟了一堆問題都石沉大海，教人摸不透。

“目前能掌握的就有監控的來源車站。”

“哎呀呀這下好啦~要去的地方越來越多了呢~”

畢竟M市第三車站的謎團也還沒解開，這次的線索也不排除是對方調虎離山的策略，自然是一個都不能放過；金廷祐故作歡快語氣試圖讓氣氛不那麼沉重，可金道英和李馬克聽了之後，反倒臉色猶豫起來。

“廷祐啊，恐怕得讓那女人再逍遙一陣子了。”

"什麼意思…？我身體都復原啦~”

金廷祐偏頭一想，立刻安慰這個老愛操心的哥哥。

“啊，都是李馬克硬要推什麼輪椅過來，其實我現在要跳舞還是跳繩都行的..."

說著就要從輪椅上蹦起來，李馬克連忙把人拉住，金道英也越過桌子去抓金廷祐的手安撫他，明明是只有三人的會議室，聲音卻壓得極低。

"軍方的人來給泰容哥施壓了。"

哦。

那群頑冥不靈的老傢伙終於想起來有他這麼個異類。

自從當年軍方逐漸對再生實驗失去興趣，鄭在玹看準時機後極盡撒潑耍賴之能事，從李泰容那裏拗回一張人事令，結束觀察期的實驗體-9順理成章收編NCT，成為組員金廷祐，在李永欽的底下作劍士預備役訓練。

美其名是實驗對象的物盡其用，但除了自帶重生基因之外，撒嬌討抱似乎也是金廷祐與生俱來的天賦，所以招人疼愛也是可想而知；

總司令李泰容總是告訴他慢慢來沒關係，S級劍客李永欽難得歸隊也願意對他指點一二，情報庫金道英滿溢的母愛在他身上正常發揮，狙擊手李馬克的小正經三番兩次被他瘋言瘋語瓦解，而每當金廷祐溜到廚房找羅渽民抗議飯量太少，鄭在玹就會在一旁噙著酒窩看。

真的好久沒當實驗體了，久到金廷祐都快以為這裡是「家」，久到都快忘記他的身份從何而來；那些自由和回憶，都是鄭在玹為他爭取的。

"短時間內我跟馬克都無法再提供支援，泰容哥也會派些其他的任務給你。"

心中有種山雨欲來的鼓譟，他最強力的兩個後盾都被架空，獵人頭小組也即將名存實亡。

不是沒想過會有這一天，畢竟失蹤名單上還清清楚楚寫著鄭在玹三個字，軍方會將罪名扣到他頭上也是情理中的事，國家和組織傾注心血培養的化驗部菁英就這樣不明不白地「犧牲」了，龐大的損失豈會是他這個來路不明的非人類能承擔得起？

"雖然不甘心，但我們現在必須盡可能向軍方展現你的價值，明白嗎？"

“…我明白的。哥和馬克都辛苦了，這段期間我讓大家都忙翻了吧？”

金廷祐選擇用最淡然的語氣笑著說出來，他清楚自己在組織裡的尷尬地位，以前還有李泰容扛著，但現在一個大活人都被弄丟了，實在也沒辦法再交代過去，用不著等閒言閒語傳到軍方高層，他們頭一個就會拿自己開刀的。

"可是...可是在玹哥...”

說真的，如果在以前，倚賴NCT的唯一理由大概是看在源源不絕的武力支援份上；但現在不一樣了，射殺「姐姐」都可以是其次，解散獵人頭小組便意味著最有經驗的三人將無法再涉入其中，那麼奪回鄭在玹的日子只會更加遙遙無期。

“先別說在玹了，現在顧好自己要緊。”

就算牽扯到昔日同僚，金道英還是最冷靜的那個。

“任務好好表現，至少在救出在玹之前，你不能先沒了。”

他瞟了眼金廷祐揣在懷裡的手機，螢幕跟著來信閃爍一下。

“Lucas那邊也暫時編個理由吧，這段時間安分點少出門。”

是啊，就算軍方無法徹底銷毀他，至少永不啟用也是做得到的。金廷祐慎重地點了點頭，李馬克也捏捏他的肩膀，三人在無聲之間達成了默契。

好不容易等文泰一點頭放人又過了一個禮拜，這次的藥劑攻擊對金廷祐的雙腳留下後遺症，所以李泰容還是沒狠下心來派他到前線報到，對於軍方的關切一律以醫療部開出的診斷證明擋了回去，只是讓金廷祐開始循序漸進恢復劍術訓練；而金道英和李馬克就沒那麼幸運了，該幹啥幹啥去，接了一屁股任務忙得不可開交。

這天好不容易收隊回組織，李馬克才進食堂就看到吧台邊的常客金廷祐，身旁還圍了一圈吱吱喳喳的小孩。

“所以廷祐哥的那個…嗯…”

朴志晟既好奇又害怕地扒在桌邊，考慮到鍾辰樂剛才不小心迸出「姐姐」就吃了一記鐵拳，他還是決定換個說法。

“那個女魔頭真的這麼恐怖啊？”

“我聽過我聽過！就是那什麼魔音傳腦的能力！”

腦袋才被打了個爆栗的鍾辰樂還是很踴躍發言，朴志晟轉頭一臉嫌棄。

“魔音傳腦？就像鍾辰樂那樣？”

“說什麼呢？我這是天生唱歌的嗓子，男高音了解一下？”

“那女人就是個搞催眠的，她說一你不能說二，叫你去東就去不了西。”

旁邊擦杯子的羅渽民煞有其事的插嘴，立刻被金廷祐吐槽，明明沒遇過還說的跟真的一樣。

“還不都是聽那個誰…那個…”

他擠眉弄眼老半天愣是沒想起來，悶頭吃醬油雞蛋飯的李帝努默默接了一句。

“李東赫。”

“哎對！就是東赫，以前幹情報庫的那個。”

金道英剛好也結束匯報拐進食堂休息，大老遠就耳尖鎖定熟悉的關鍵字，慢悠悠晃過來聽他們抬槓。

“那小子對廷祐哥他們三人小組可有興趣了，整天跟我講他又研究了什麼，催眠能力也是他說的。”

“哎，我看他是對馬克哥有興趣吧！”

朴志晟很想為這位大他兩個月的哥哥非比尋常的眼見力默哀一分鐘。

“咳咳！去去去，都沒事幹了嗎？”

“明明馬克哥也是來偷懶的…”

“鍾辰樂你還想被揍啊？”

金道英好笑地看著幾個小孩心不甘情不願被李馬克支開，後者順手接過羅渽民遞過來的咖啡，剛入口就被苦得整張臉都皺起來，腦子裡卻突然有了想法，抬手示意金廷祐和金道英靠近些。

"雖然獵人頭計劃擱置了，但有件事倒讓我有點在意。"

手中的馬克杯拿起又放下，最終還是放棄了那杯濃到不行的Espresso。

"咖啡廳的那次，「姐姐」應該還沒恢復完全，怎麼就能支使普通人去下毒呢？"

一語驚醒夢中人。

以至於金廷祐聽到那個刺耳的名詞都忘了要揍李馬克。

是了，當時距離他們狙擊成功、毀屍滅跡、吃慶功宴也不過一禮拜的時間，就算「姐姐」用了什麼不為人知的法子加速再生，也不可能只花一禮拜就從半截左手尾指發育完整，更別提使出她的當家絕活去「聲控」不相干的人給金廷祐的飲料加料。

"也就是說，這次謀害廷祐的根本就...”

難怪不管金道英怎麼查，咖啡廳的員工都表示沒見過相片中美麗的女人，駭進店內的監控也是一無所獲，他壓根都沒料到出手的人竟會是自願的！

“真是新奇啊，沒想到那女人也開始朝組織化發展？”

“本來仗著有特殊能力，一直都獨來獨往的…”

金廷祐一思考就習慣咬手指，被金道英按了下去；李馬克再三掙扎下，忍不住跟羅渽民要了西瓜汁。

“大概是從我們這得到的靈感？”

“不過確實人多好辦事，像這次出招就挺出其不意。”

“不是被控制的話，誰會心甘情願幫她犯罪啊？”

話一出口，其他兩個曾經又殺人又毀屍的幫兇紛紛轉頭看向金廷祐，他被盯得一臉莫名其妙。

“別跟我說是她朋友啊～”

女魔頭交朋友了？光想就覺得毛骨悚然。

李帝努一直等到羅渽民擦完最後一個杯子，才一起離開食堂。

“玩玩玩，就知道捧著那支手機，也不會幫我一下？”

二廚羅渽民累的不輕，送走最後一位來討宵夜的朴志晟、關燈走出吧台後就賴在李帝努身上，嘴上卻還不依不撓地抱怨，對方放下剛輸掉的遊戲笑成瞇瞇眼，補償性地替他捏著肩膀。

“志晟那小子都要吃成豬了！”

“還不是你寵出來的。”

羅渽民看他這副溫溫吞吞嗆人的模樣就來氣，但事實如此，只好換個話題。

“不過虧你還記得東赫哪。”

羅渽民揚起扇葉似的睫毛，對於李帝努以往只裝得下化學和遊戲的腦子，竟然還記得李東赫這號人物而感到稀奇。

“他在道英哥那邊也沒待多久就退役了說…”

“好歹算是同期，多少有點印象。”

當年分組的時候，的確是有過化驗部和情報庫雙雙爭奪全才李帝努的傳說，雖然後來依照本人意願投入了中本悠太麾下。

而和自己同年同月同日進入NCT的羅渽民，原本也是那一梯次相當被看好的明日之星，卻在某次任務中嚴重負傷，腰側從此落下了宿疾。

“沒事，我這不也算成了半個情報庫嘛？”

後來羅渽民是這樣安慰李帝努的，誰叫大家都喜歡在吃飯的時候聊八卦。

漫長的復健過程中，羅渽民開啟了他的事業第二春，成天跟著大廚錢錕忙進忙出，廚房裡叮叮咚咚的切菜聲，食堂裡來來去去的組織成員，讓他一掃臥榻上的病態整個人都精神起來，久而久之就把重心都放在這上頭。

“說也奇怪，那個東赫怎麼就不幹了呢？”

金道英邊走邊覺得懷念，自己曾經的小徒弟李東赫，真的是好久沒聽到的名字吶。

明明已經累了一天，但中午聽到李馬克那番推論後，金道英終究按耐不住好奇心，放棄補眠又回到電腦室重新調出金廷祐出事當天的咖啡廳監控，企圖從來來往往的員工和顧客之中，找尋行跡可疑的嫌疑犯。

低頭玩手機的國中生，相視而笑的情侶，帶著筆電辦公的業務員，親切推薦招牌的服務員，提著購物袋的金廷祐和Lucas雙雙入內，過了幾分鐘後才是從重機下來的李帝努。

騎什麼重機嘛，怪惹人注意的。

不過李帝努和金廷祐在發現彼此的存在之後，倒是很有志一同保持陌生人間的距離，不打擾休假中的同事，是組織內的不成文禮節。

金廷祐點的飲料終於好了，Lucas接過震動的取餐器走向櫃檯，金道英全神貫注地盯著，深怕錯過任何一段過程，卻怎麼樣都找不出下藥的時間點。

反覆慢動作播放，可每每來到關鍵時刻，鏡頭總會被經過的客人帶入死角，看了幾遍才意識到恰好入鏡的一直是同一個人。

事有蹊蹺。

金道英決定從頭播放一次錄像，驚訝地發現那個身影似乎打一開始就跟在Lucas身後，只是被他的大塊頭遮住，始終看不清連帽衫下的臉孔，不過轉過身時的背形倒有點熟悉。

“是啊，當時道英哥生氣歸生氣，但也誇他有潛力的。”

李帝努依稀記得李東赫老愛攪和三人小組會議，半途被金道英拎出來教訓的畫面，威脅他再違規就要祭出重罰，又恨鐵不成鋼怎麼他的跟蹤技巧這麼差。

“不過…現在倒是熟練不少…”

“嗯？你說什麼？”

羅渽民還掛在他身上，李帝努的喃喃自語也聽得一清二楚。

“渽民吶，我有跟你說過嗎？”

李帝努刷上宿舍電子鎖，轉過身拉起羅渽民，在他的手掌上寫下幾個字。

其實，我那天好像見到東赫了。

TBC

是說，有人看出來姐姐的原型是誰嗎？  
以下開放搶答(然後沒人理我就糗了)


End file.
